Man or Clothing, Doesn't Matter
by NinjaFlautist
Summary: After the war against Ragyo, Senketsu dies. A year has passed and Houka has decided to make an experiment with remaining Life Fiber that Iori found to create a human being. When the experiment comes to a success, the human created was...Senketsu!


**Man or Clothing, Doesn't Matter**

(Ryuko's POV)

"Houka, how's it coming?"

He looked up from his laptop at me, "I don't know. I need a test subject. Iori is still collecting left over Life Fibers from your battle with Ragyo."

I sighed and sat down next to him looking at the computer screen not understanding a single thing. Houka was planning to do an experiment with left over Life Fibers and attempt to make a human being out of life fiber. He gathered data from his battle with me and Senketsu at the King of the Hill battle and plans to use the data on Senketsu and his human consciousness to create a human being. Senketsu. His name was hard to bear. Senketsu. My...friend. One of the only Life Fiber organisms that actually cared about human beings. I try to hold back the tears, but it was difficult. Iori walked in.

"Great news," he said, "I got hold of some Life Fibers."

Houka stood up immediately and asked him, "Where?"

"Somewhere near the school. Deep within. Probably somewhere near when we gave all the Life Fibers to Senketsu."

I felt my heart pierce as I heard his name again.

The dag of the Four Elites said, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Houka's New Laboratory <em>

Houka typed into the computer as I watched. Houka built a new machine to test his experiment and he had rabbled on about it earlier even though he clearly knew I couldn't understand him. He stopped typing and stood up, the life fibers Iori found for him in his hands.

"Alright Ryuko put the Life Fibers in the machine as I continue setting up the experiment."

I nodded and opened the door to the machine and closed it, saying to Houka through the glass, "Hey is there anywhere in particular you want to put it?"

"Yeah on that table in the center."

I did what I was told and stepped out. He finished pressing one key and then stood up handing me a pair of goggles, "You'll need them. Don't wear them and the light emitting will make you as blind as when Iori sealed Uzu's eyes shut."

I laughed and placed them on. Without hesitation, Houka pulled a lever and then the light emitted and made us unable to see the process. I squinted, noting the brightness of the light he warned me about. As I kept trying to make out what was happening in the device, the light faded and left a cloud of smoke with a human figure standing within it. It worked! It actually worked! Houka and I removed our goggles and high fived.

"Let's go check on his/her condition."

I nodded and opened the door inside, coughing as I waited for the smoke to clear. And when it was gone, there stood a man butt naked (but pretty handsome) and eyes closed. Black hair, a streak of red found it. An eye patch over his right eye with a cross over it. How does one have an eyepatch when born-but he then opened his eye and it struck me. The white of his eyes were yellow and his eyes were red. The eye. So familiar it was impossible.

The man blinked and looked around him, "W-where am I?"

"No...that's impossible," I said.

He looked at me and then I realized it was true. The look in his eyes, the same look he gave me when he hung on the closet watching me. His eyes widened in realization in who I was and spoke in surprise, "R-Ryuko?"

"S-S-Senketsu?"

* * *

><p><em>Mankanshoku Household...<em>

I tossed him some clothes that Uzu let me borrow. Senkestu just tossed them on him and looked down at himself. This can't be. It was a dream. No way. How could this be? Senketsu was burned to death after I defeated Ragyo. This was impossible that I didn't even know why I was going along with it.

"I never imagined myself wearing clothes," he said as he adjusted his sleeves.

"Considering you spent your entire life being one," I replied.

He laughed. That same laugh. No it was fake. This is a dream.

I sat down next to him. I was surprised Mako or the others didn't question me about bringing in a naked man. They probably thought he was of Nudist Beach. Senkestu looked around in my new room.

"This place, it's changed."

"Yeah, our damages from our war against Life Fibers were repaired. We got a better house, and Mr. Mankanshoku owns his own clinic now."

"I see."

"Now slap me across the face."

He looked at me, "Hm?"

"Slap me across the face."

"Why would I do that?"

"To prove that this is a dream."

Senketsu sighed and said, "Ryuko, this isn't a dream. It's me, Senketsu. This is the real world."

"Baka just slap me across the face!" I growled.

He did, leaving a light sting but a strong enough blow to wake someone up. I shook my head and blinked. Senkestu was still there.

"Believe me now?" he said smirking.

I cried tears of joy and jumped on him, and squeezing the life out of him, "Baka! Baka! A year I thought you would be gone forever! And now you're joking about such things?!"

He pat my back and said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"365 days. I've worn so much clothing unlike you, trying to move on but it was too impossible. Because somewhere in my heart, I still wished you were here, being worn by me. Don't you get how I feel you stupid cloth?!" I screamed, my tears damping his skin.

Senketsu, without realizing that I insulted him, replied, "I know. But I'm here now aren't I? You can't wear me but I'm here."

I looked up at him and smiled, looking into his red eye, "You're right. Man or clothing, doesn't matter. As long as it's you, Senketsu."

He smiled and hugged me again. He was now a human, and he couldn't hug me like he normally would when he was a sailor uniform, but I knew it was him because no one's embrace was like Senketsu's. He separated a little and then leaned in, planting his new lips on mine. I kissed back without hesitation. Well, now it proves that I actually have feelings for Senketsu. His lips were sweet and didn't really know how to kiss because he never was human. So I laughed and helped him out a little.

"I'm thankful for Iori," I mumbled against his lips.

"Why?"

"For finding the Life Fibers that were coincidently yours."

"Yeah. Well technically they were ashes of my Life Fibers but yes, I'm glad I survived."

"It just proves how strong you are."

"Yeah."

I laughed suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just funny that we're having a normal conversation like this while making out."

He chuckled, "Well it's a couples thing."

"Who said we were a couple?"

"Oh we're not?"

I giggled, "I would say we are, how about you?"

He smiled, "Of course."

* * *

><p>That night Senketsu joined dinner with us and we had a great dinner realizing that Senketsu was back with us. I stepped in the tub for a bath and rested my head against the side of the tub. Senketsu and I are a couple. That sounded weird. Clothing and human dating. But then again Senketsu isn't clothing anymore. I heard the door click and then my instincts told me to attack but I stopped when I saw Senketsu open, come in and close the door.<p>

"Relax, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"I know," I sat back in the pool of water and waited for my new boyfriend (I guess you would call him) to strip and get inside. He did and snuggled next to me, not the slightest bit of embarrassment between the 2 of us.

"I'm happy," I said suddenly to start a conversation.

"You should be."

"What about you, Senketsu?"

"Of course I'm happy. With you I'm always happy, why do you think I chose to date you?"

"You felt my boobs when I was wearing you and found them very nice."

Senketsu blushed, denying weakly, "No! No! I never-"

I gave him a look. And then he spilled the truth, "Okay you win, Ryuko."

"I knew it," I said smirking.

Senketsu laughed and then said, "But I don't just love you for boobs. I love you for you, Ryuko Matoi."

"I love you, man or clothing, Senketsu."

* * *

><p>Senketsu pinned me down against the bed and kissed my lips roughly, trying to gain dominance even though he was a virgin and didn't know much about sex. Okay I know I'm a virgin but I paid attention to my sex ed class at Hounoji Academy. He grabbed my breasts in both of his hands and caressed them roughly, earning small groans of pleasure from my mouth. I twitched and jerked accidently grinding our hips together, and felt his erection. Soon after much torturous foreplay, Senketsu reached into the drawer and rolled a condom on...<p>

_Next morning..._

I woke up still holding onto Senketsu, not embarrassed by the fact we're both naked. I recalled everything that happened last night from the bath and the first time either of us had sex, and also making sure that Senketsu was wearing a condom. I woke him up with a light kiss on the lips which turned into making out.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning, love," he replied back.

"How was last night?"

"Amazing. You?"

"Ditto."

He laughed, "Why did you have condoms in the drawer?"

"They were Ira's."

He looked at me with confusion, "Who did he sleep with?"

"Mako."

"What?!"

"Yeah," I laughed, "I found it hard to believe myself. They've been dating for a year now."

"I kinda feel bad for Mako."

"Why?"

"Obviously we know she was a virgin before she slept with him, and because his body's so bulky and large, his dick was probably just as-"

I whacked his head "No one says that when they're right next door."

"Ow! Wait Ira and Mako are sleeping right next door right now?"

"Yes idiot."

He hanged his head in shame. I giggled and kissed him again, whispering to him, "But for now worry about us rather than them."

He laughed and pulled me into his arms, enveloping me in warmth that I knew would never die away.


End file.
